


Courage

by Shiyaki



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaine being Blaine, Fluff and Angst, Kurt is not amused, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slash, but not really, lots of courage, major pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyaki/pseuds/Shiyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blaine's motto became 'Courage' and how he got a boyfriend out of it. A series of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage

“You _do_ know that staring is rude, right?“

Flinching guiltily, Blaine glanced up to a grinning David. Even Wes, who was generally more reserved than his other friend, seemed to be highly amused by his pining. “Doesn’t he have his own car? I’ve seen him drive to school in a BMW once or twice,” Wes asked, now also looking at the subject of their conversation, which happened to be a black-haired boy around their age.

Said teen was currently talking to the – admittedly very good-looking – man, who had driven him to school this morning. “Do you think he may be Harrison’s boyfriend? They look awfully close and the man young enou- hey!” Scowling, David shifted his attention to his best friend, who had just shoved an elbow into his stomach. Wes subtly nodded towards a dejected looking Blaine, whose expression turned downright heart-broken, when his crush leaned forward to press a kiss to the man’s face – from their position it wasn’t possible to discern if it was on the cheek or the lips, it didn’t make much of a difference anyway. “I’ll see you later Sirius, love you!”

Even now Blaine’s good manners kept him from shuffling to his first class, even though the urge was almost unbearable. Wes and David shared a look and followed their friend into the school after several long seconds had gone by. They were in for a lot of moping. Hopefully it wouldn’t influence their lead-singer too much, but at least there wasn’t a Warbler’s meeting today; otherwise it would have been a catastrophe for sure.

Hours later, his last class for the day had just ended several minutes ago, Blaine was still feeling down. He hadn’t had the nerve to ask Harrison out in all the weeks he had been crushing on him, especially after having to flee his previous school for exactly this reason. Well, maybe not exactly **this** reason, rather because of his sexuality in general and the bullying involved. Sexual orientation had never been a topic when they had indulged in small-talk, so he hadn’t even known the younger teen’s opinion on it – until now.

What made the whole thing a lot more depressing was the fact that Harry – the nickname Harrison generally went by – was not even straight but in a relationship with another man, therefore at least bi. Under other circumstances he may have had a realistic chance, but now it was too late.

So close and yet so far...

“What do you mean, you’re still in Columbus, Sirius? You promised to pick me up from school today, because the bus connection is so horrid here.” First voyeurism and now he was eavesdropping on a private – if one-sided from his point-of-view – conservation. The things Harry made him do. In his defense, it hadn’t happened intentionally, Harry had just stood conveniently in front of the school building – both times.

“No, don’t bother, I’ll take the bus. You’re so unreliable sometimes…” Sighing, the raven hung up and made to walk to the bus station, but stopped when he caught sight of Blaine, who stood only a couple of feet away from him. Oh damn, what now? What now? Okay! Time to keep calm and cue for a charming smile to hide that he was panicking on the inside. It _was_ a charming smile, right? He didn’t look silly, did he? Calm. **Calm**. He had talked to Harry enough times without almost hyperventilating, he could do it now, damn it!

“Hey.” Nice start, now he just had to say something a bit more intelligent to not appear as a complete retard. Easy job! “I couldn’t help listening to your conversation. I’d be able to drive you home, if you want. I have to buy some things in town anyway.” Actually he didn’t, but who cared about a little white lie? And he was only offering Harry a ride to be courteous, not because it was an excuse to spend time with his unavailable crush.

Lying to yourself was a bit more difficult…

The younger teen didn’t look angry, just a bit perplexed, but soon broke into a – in Blaine’s opinion dazzling – smile. God, his pining was so pathetic. “That would be great actually. If you’re sure, it’s not a bother?” Blaine quickly – maybe a bit **too** quickly – shook his head ‘no’ and led Harry to his car. “Thank you for rescuing me from taking the bus. I would have to change the bus three times and it would take over an hour until I reached home. I miss my car already… It broke down yesterday and is in the garage right now. Sirius was supposed to drive me to and from school until it’s repaired, but…- Thank god for Remus, otherwise I would have probably turned out like him. I mean, I love him, he **is** my godfather after all, but he’s so childish and unreliable someti- Oh, I’m so sorry for rambling so much.”

Blaine completely ignored the apology, his mind still clinging to the sentences before that. “Wait, godfather? But… he can’t be older than in his early twenties.” The guy had been Harry’s **godfather**? He just wasn’t able to get over that part. And apparently the raven thought he was crazy, if the look on his face was anything to go by. “Are you serio- no, I won’t go there now… Are you kidding me? Sirius is almost fourty. Not that you can tell by his behavior, mind you. He raised me, after my parents died, when I was a baby.”

“Oh…” Now he was feeling like an idiot. An insensitive idiot. That didn’t stop the fluttering in his stomach though. Harry was still single! Well, maybe he was. At least the man wasn’t the raven’s boyfriend. But how long would it take until someone else asked Harry out, making him unavailable for real?

Not this time. He wouldn’t run again, like he had done twice. This time he wouldn’t regret not being courageous enough. If he got shot down, he had at least tried!

It had taken more than ten minutes for him to actually pluck up enough courage to put his plan into action. Meanwhile they had almost reached Harry’s home, so he didn’t have much more time anyway. His knuckles had turned almost white from clutching the steering wheel so hard and his fingers were more than a bit clammy. God, here went nothing. “Would you like to go and have a coffee with me sometime? Or maybe watch a movie?” Wow that had come out a lot more confident than he felt at the moment.

Harry resembled a deer caught in head-lights rather strikingly and Blaine wasn’t able to hold it against him. His proposal _had_ come seemingly out of nowhere for the other teen. “Like, on a date?”, was the tentative question, which was a lot better than Harry jumping out of the car after calling him all kinds of names and-or punching him in the face. Blaine just nodded, not feeling too confident in his vocal cords any longer. Singing about and acting out love and other emotions was **so** much easier than actually feeling them.

And there was that bedazzling smile again, that got him every single time. “I’d love to. I was actually working up the nerve to ask the same… for some time now.”

Blaine returned the smile with one of his own.

Maybe ‘courage’ should be his new motto; it seemed to pay off sometimes.


	2. Show Dance

He felt bad for Blaine.

And how could he not? After two whole months of constant pestering Sirius had finally been able to convince him to present his boyfriend, which felt kind of like leading a lamb to the slaughter. His godfather didn’t just have a tendency to being an immature idiot, but was also insufferable at times – make that always. Harry just hoped Sirius didn’t get any chance to prank Blaine… too much. It wouldn’t do to scare his boyfriend so much so soon, that a break-up was inevitable.

But first he had to actually tell him the good news, which he was in the process of doing at the moment. Due to other school obligations he hadn’t had the chance to even see the Warbler today, so the much simpler but boring method of sending Blaine a text was discarded for a nice walk over the grounds of Dalton Academy to the nearby dorms.

A while and several friendly greetings later he finally reached the correct red-carpeted, candelabra-lit corridor on the third floor. The pompousness never ceased to amaze him. Harry had barely raised his hand to knock on Blaine’s door, when the suddenly resounding music stopped him in his tracks. It wasn’t rare to hear all kinds of songs – often top 40 – from his music-crazed boyfriend’s room, but the current track was noteworthy in its amusing lyrics, which were apparently belted out by Blaine himself.

He opened the door as sneakily as possible – which wasn’t actually necessary at this volume – and promptly snorted. Blaine was such a dork at times, even though one couldn’t tell at first sight from all his dapper glory. The other male was currently posing on the couch, one foot propped on the backrest and still wearing his uniform sans the blazer and with his tie loosened. That wasn’t the worst of it though. It seemed like his boyfriend had decided to fulfill the cliché of using his hairbrush as replacement for a microphone, while enthusiastically singing ‘Do ya think I’m sexy?’.

It was hard to suppress the laughter, but the performance was actually really good, if funny, and Harry wanted to know if and when Blaine would notice him. He therefore leant one shoulder against the doorframe and watched the exclusive show. Surprisingly, he was able to enjoy it until its end, even that interesting, little waist-twist, which let Blaine face the door. With an amused smirk on his lips Harry clapped and marveled about the quickly reddening, horrified face of is boyfriend. “Uh… I was- was just…” Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, trying in vain to regain his composure.

It was endearing, but also a bit puzzling – Blaine performed with the Warblers several times a month for the whole school to see and liked to be in the spot-light when singing. Maybe he felt more confident in a group nonetheless? Inwardly shrugging Harry pushed away from the doorframe and pecked Blaine on the lips, virtually feeling the heat radiating from the tomato-red face. “Serenading someone to get more intimate with them is a lot more creative than just telling them normally. I knew you had it in you!” The spluttering that followed his teasing statement was almost as good as the performance… maybe better.

Before Blaine actually manage to string together syllables that formed words, Harry dropped the bombshell: “But first you have to master the big challenge every boyfriend has to face – Meeting the parents! Well, in this case meeting my godfather and my uncle in all but name… but that’s probably worse. Anyway, Sirius and Remus want to meet you, so you’re invited to eat dinner with us on Saturday evening.” Which was the day after tomorrow and apparently Doom’s Day for one Blaine Anderson. It was interesting seeing a person change colors so quickly from deep red to white as a sheet.

It took exactly seventy-eight seconds – yes, he was counting – for Blaine to regain at least enough composure to reply. “That’s… soon.” Harry wasn’t sure if he meant the whole meeting the guardian thing or if it was just on short notice.

He suspected both.

Harry finally took pity on his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a lingering kiss on Blaine’s lips. “Don’t freak out too much, okay? They’re happy for me and won’t torture you too much.” “You’re **not** helping,” was the mumbled, slightly terrified reply, which Blaine nonetheless followed with an embrace of his own.

“Seriously, just be yourself and charm them into liking you. You’re a master of that.” It had happened to Harry after all. A few moments later he felt a determined nod against his cheek, before Blaine leant back and bestowed him with one of his irresistible smiles. “Yes, exactly like that!” The grinning lips initiated another kiss, which came with wandering but still innocuous enough hands. Finally both pulled back, breathing a bit harder than normal.

“So, let’s get back to you wanting to get into my pants.” Blaine just groaned and let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder.


	3. Guardians

He didn’t know what he was supposed to wear.

In the last two days he had obsessed over what to expect. If he was to bring a present and what the present should be. What to say and what not to mention on his own. Was he allowed to kiss Harry hello or would that be a no-go? Most of his time had been spent freaking out in his dorm room about those questions, after Wes and David had chucked him out of theirs in a fit of annoyance. It had been only one or two requests for advice! - …or maybe twenty. Was he really to blame for wanting to do his best when meeting The Guardians for the first time?

Right, his best. That brought him back to his current problem. He had thought about anything and everything, but the subject of dress code had, somehow, slipped his mind and now it was too late. The dinner would be soon and if he were to call or text his boyfriend this late to ask, he would feel even more pathetic than he already did for not asking in the first place. Why couldn’t Harry just have told him?!

Sirius Black was rich – Harry wouldn’t attend Dalton Academy, wear designer brands and drive an expensive car otherwise – and, if rumors were to be trusted, he was a noble man back in Britain as well. Sounded a bit like an arrogant, uptight and conservative man, but not like the person Harry had described when talking about his godfather. This was a special occasion, though…

Still no idea and next to no time left to decide. Damn.

Half an hour later he was finally on the way to his own, personal doom, wearing one of his usual styles. Black slacks, a normal shirt under a wool slipover, very, _very_ shiny shoes, one of his countless bowties and a nervous expression on his face – to be fair, the expression was a recent addition. The best indicator of his frayed nerves was the fact, that he didn’t even sing along to one of his favorite songs currently playing on the radio. Something he did frequently, though often without realizing it.

Harry lived on the other side of Westerville, when one used Dalton as the starting point, right next to Sharon Woods Metropolitan Park in a nice and quiet residential area. The way wasn’t too long, but without a car it could take quite a while, because the public transportation wasn’t the best – Westerville didn’t even _own_ busses, they had to depend on the COTA. Blaine had only been there once, the day he and Harry had become a couple and this time he was even more nervous than before.

The house was of a considerable size compared to the rest and the plot of land about thrice as big as the others. Rich indeed. Next to his boyfriend’s car stood a white motorbike, still glistening wet in the sun, which he hadn’t seen on his last ‘visit’. An old model, but it seemed to be in really good condition still.

Taking a deep breath Blaine raised his hand to ring the bell. The following melodious sound on the other side of the door seemed to resonate too loudly in his ears and made him flinch slightly. He heard voices, then shuffling until the last barrier opened to the face of his boyfriend. He was at least welcomed by a happy, smiling face that came closer and closer and finally pressed its lips against his own in a greeting kiss.

“Remy, is he actually wearing a bowtie? Who wears _bowties_ nowadays except clowns?” No, Blaine wouldn’t panic and he _wouldn’t_ rethink his wardrobe, because Mr. Black didn’t like it. And he was sure it was Mr. Black, even though he couldn’t see him and had never heard him speak before. He was just glad the man didn’t mention their kis- “And he’s _kissing_ our-“ “Hust now, Siri.”

Never mind.

Blaine saw Harry’s eye-roll when their lip-lock ended, which, unfortunately, hadn’t made him much calmer. In the next moment he was dragged further into the house and directly in front of the two adults in the entrance hall. He tried to smile charmingly at them, but was sure it looked anything but. So much for _that_ disarming weapon. “Guys, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, those are Sirius and Remus.”

Harry’s godfather was only wearing a shirt and jeans, both wet in places and with dirty stains here and there. He had to be the owner of the motor bike outside then. Not much of a surprise. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black.” He put his hand forward for a handshake and was met by an almost bruising one, delivered with a dangerous smirk. “So, you’re the bloke who thinks he’s good enough for our little Harry. We’ll just see, won’t w-Remy!” An elbow to the rips made him scowl lightly at the man next to him. Blaine subtly breathed a sigh of relief. “Sirius, be nice. We’re happy Harry finally brought you over, Blaine. Please call me Remus.” Without further ado he stood in front of his boyfriend’s uncle, who – in contrast to Mr. Black - was dressed in dark grey slacks, a shirt and a cardigan. The friendly smile soothed his frayed nerves a bit, but Blaine wasn’t quite sure if he imagined the sharp glint in the exotic looking eyes.

“Why don’t you two go upstairs till dinner is ready? We can talk and get to know you then.” Still smiling kindly the tawny-haired man dragged a protesting Sirius with him to the kitchen. Harry had meanwhile adopted a bit of a lunatic grin – Blaine wasn’t anxious _at all_ \- and now shoved him towards the stairs. He didn’t even get a chance to really take a look around. “Great idea, come on, I’ll show you my room.” There was a certain, promising glint in the green eyes that made him walk the slightest bit faster.

The door hadn’t quite closed behind them, yet, when he felt a pair of lips against his for the second time that day. Feeling more or less safe in the vicinity of his boyfriend’s room, he dared to put his arms around the other male and kiss him back a lot more enthusiastically than in the entrance hall. His fingers intertwined with Harry’s hair and his eyes were about to close in pleasure, when he noticed two orange eyes staring at them. His boyfriend seemed to take his following gasp as an invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss, but pulled back when Blaine didn’t react at all except stiffening in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” The raven looked concerned and rather bemused. Blaine didn’t notice. “You, you h-have a… a…” A shaking finger pointed to the snake, which had curled up on top of Harry’s bed, but was still looking in their direction, every now and then flicking its tongue. “Oh!” His boyfriend’s face lit up in understanding and – to his horror – dragged him closer to the bed. “Meet Nagini, my pet! Didn’t I tell you about her? You… are not scared of snakes, are you? She won’t hurt you, I promise!” Blaine was certainly skeptical about _that_. The snake was, after all, a nice example of a constrictor and looked – even all curled up - to be a lot longer than he was tall.

He gulped louder than intended and glanced to Harry who had dropped onto the red and golden comforter and was scratching the snake’s head softly. “You **can** tell me, if you’re scared. I won’t think any less of you and I won’t force you to get closer to her.”

“I… uh…” And he had been scared about Harry’s guardians? Who… still intimidated him to be honest - Especially Mr. Black. But about those he had at least known! God, he really, _really_ wanted to take several steps back, but there was something akin to disappointment on his boyfriend’s face that he wanted to be gone badly and there was only one way to manage that. He gulped for a second time and _slowly_ reached out with a shaking hand to touch the scales furthest away from the head. The snake only shifted a bit closer to his hand, but otherwise didn’t pay him any attention. “That’s… actually not so bad,” he mumbled surprised and didn’t even notice the resulting smile on Harry’s face.

The next ten minutes were filled with more stroking, smiles and kissing, before a shout called them back downstairs. “Don’t worry so much about Sirius. He’s more bark than bite, when he doesn’t hate you, which he doesn’t. If you really manage to break my fragile, little heart, then **Remus** will most likely be the one to tear yours literally to pieces.” Adieu to the newfound courage. Harry really had an interesting way of calming people down and he was quite sure that the raven **had** tried exactly that. Sad but true.

He wasn’t quite sure if the raven was right either, after Blaine had shifted for the x-th time on his chair, while being stared down by one Sirius Black – now wearing something a lot cleaner and drier - at the dining table. “Harry told us you’re the new lead singer of your school’s show choir?” Apparently Mr. Lupin had decided to do something about the awkward atmosphere and had hit upon the right topic to make Blaine relax quite a bit. “Yes, but unfortunately I came to Dalton too late to join in for the competitions. I’m looking forward to next year.” There, that hadn’t been so bad. He hadn’t even stuttered.

“I hope, for your sake, mind you, that you won’t ever come here in the midst of night to serenade my godson or something.” Note to self: Never _ever_ sing a song, which could be seen as being related to Harry in **any way** , when in the vicinity of Mr. Black. No singing in his proximity period.

Before he even knew how to respond his boyfriend had already slapped the back of his godfather’s head, looking quite annoyed. “Stop being a prat already, Sirius. You’re acting even more childish than usual!” His father would probably kill him, if he ever slapped him like that or would ground him for the rest of his life. And his mother? No, he didn’t even want to go into _that_.

Mr. Black grumbled for a minute or two, glared at anything and nothing, but didn’t say anything else. Dinner resumed and so did the conversation - If still strained. Just before dessert, when Mr. Lupin left the room for the kitchen and Harry reluctantly for the toilet, Blaine tried one, last offence. “I couldn’t help notice the 1959 Triumph Bonneville t120 in front of the house. She’s a real beauty, you must have cared for her a great deal to make her still look like that.” It was a bit terrifying and a whole lot relieving to see Mr. Black’s facial expression transform from a scowl to a bright grin within seconds.

If Harry and Remus were surprised to see Sirius sitting right next to Blaine, with an arm slung around the younger man’s shoulder, smiling and laughing and to hear Blaine call Sirius by his given name tentatively, then they didn’t say anything. They did thank all deities they knew in the safety of their minds, though. Even when eating the pudding like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile Blaine had never been _any_ gladder that his father had pounded all kinds of ‘manly’ information into his head to make him straight again.

Even though the latter would never happen.


	4. Party

Blaine Anderson was one hell of a guy. In one word – fabulous.

His dapper but playful attitude turned his knees into jelly and the somewhat adorkable grin made him want to utter a dreamy sigh every time he saw it. Following the first time he had seen the Warbler singing and dancing, he had been naught but a puddle of blissful goo on the polished floor of Dalton Academy. It was like a dream come true. Like a prince in rainbow-colored, shining armor was standing right in front of him, though encouraging him to stand up for himself instead of rescuing him all on his own. Blaine even liked a lot of things he, himself, did and their voices would sound splendid together. A match made in heaven!

Perfect!

Except for one thing – He was taken.

He had found out a couple of days - which he had spent dreaming about their future together – later in Breadstix. Right after they had confronted his worst nemesis - though in vain - and while Blaine had treated him to lunch to cheer him up. He had secretly imagined it to be a date, which it would be in the near future, if he had anything to say about it!

Which he didn’t.

At all.

Because Blaine was taken and his boyfriend had called fifteen minutes into lunch. Additionally he was still wondering why said boyfriend’s special ringtone was ‘Do ya think I’m sexy’. Even after asking all he had gotten was a dopey smile and a bit of a blush in return. Anyway, his whole dream world, starring Blaine and himself as a couple, had been destroyed by one simple call. But nobody could say he wasn’t persistent!

He had lost Finn to Rachel, because his new step-brother simply wasn’t on his side of the fence. Blaine was though and Kurt was much more compatible with the Warbler than any other guy could possibly ever be! He would fight and do anything to win Blaine for himself!

He gave up the first time he saw the happy couple not a week later.

Not only were they all lovey-dovey, with teasing remarks, love-filled words and soft kisses in public, there was no way to dislike Harry – the boyfriend – either. And yes, he had tried. Oh, how he had tried to hate the raven, but no. Harry was nice, witty and he made him laugh no matter what mood Kurt was in. He also had the whole jock thing going for him, as the star goalkeeper of the soccer team, even though he wasn’t all that tall or muscular. He actually looked a lot like Blaine. Like they were cousins or something. It was a bit weird, but nobody – especially the couple itself – seemed to care, so he didn’t either. Mostly.

And just maybe he had developed a bit of a crush on Harry as well.

Why did he always develop feelings for the taken and, or straight ones anyway? Oh Gaga, he was so screwed.

Considering all those facts he had put off the plan to break the two up like he had tried - very unsuccessfully - with the Finn-Quinn-Rachel triangle.

It didn’t lessen the jealousy and fixation, though, even months later and especially not when both of them were currently making out in one of the corners, like… the rest of New Directions, in fact. Why had he invited both of them to Rachel’s party again? Oh Gaga, he was so _bored_ without somebody to talk to. Either his friends were drunk – they were even weirder than usual - or doing inappropriate couple-ly things – which was worse. Mostly they both.

Frustration, unfortunately, didn’t make the alcohol any more appealing. Most of it tasted weird on his tongue and some of it even felt like he was downing acid. His throat had not been happy, when he had tried the stuff. Therefore, even drinking himself into oblivion, to forget that he was all alone and would probably be ‘til his dying day, was impossible. Unfortunately, he found out about Finn’s sober state much too late.

Before Kurt had any chance to start a conversation with his step-brother someone suggested to play spin-the-bottle and somehow the idea was appealing enough to round the others – in various states of undress and intoxication – up into a circle formation on the floor. He – with a pathetic urge to get kissed a bit more consensually than before – included. He really didn’t want to know what kinds of fluids were already on the carpet, though. He really, _really_ didn’t. Neither did he want to notice the ‘just-fu-uhm-made-out-look’ of two certain black-haired boys.

Drinks were chucked down, the bottle was spun, kisses were exchanged – somehow it never pointed in his direction – and there was a lot of laughter involved. His own mostly excluded. On one hand he wanted to get kissed, on the other he didn’t understand why couples would want to play this game. Didn’t it bother them to see their partner being kissed by someone else? Wasn’t a quick peck enough? Why did it have to be a really steamy one, sometimes even of the French variety? Well, most of them _were_ members of New Directions, which had been in all couple formations imaginable. Nevertheless…

During round five the bottle appointed Blaine to be the next victim. And a victim he would be, because he was supposed to kiss a very hammered Miss I-am-the-best, who promised things she would probably not succeed in. Like ‘rock the world’ of an obviously gay man. Both of them seemed to be surprisingly into it, though. Kurt frowned again and glanced towards Harry, who was sitting next to him, to see if he was angry about the enthusiastic kiss. He would definitely be, if Blaine was his boyfriend and kissing someone else like this. Harry wasn’t. He was actually tilting his head to the side a bit and looking on curiously. Like it was some kind of interesting documentation or something. “Aren’t you jealous?” Kurt finally asked, no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay. Blaine and Harry were such a loving couple, without any of the drama the New Direction ones were prone to and… and… it just wasn’t right for the other boy to be so calm!

Harry blinked and shifted his gaze towards him with a confused expression. “Why would I be?” The dumb question actually managed to infuriat Kurt a bit. “ _Because_ , your _boyfriend_ , you know? _Blaine_? The love of your life or something? He is currently in a serious lip-lock with Rachel Berry - of all people - and has been for the last minute or so!” Kurt hissed back - without being noticed by the cat-calling group - and at first only got another blink in return. Then another. Then a somewhat dopey, but – to Kurt’s annoyance – still kind of cute grin. Life was unfair. It really was.

“Kurt, it’s a _kissing_ -game, so _of course_ he’s kissing her. That’s the objective of the game and they’re not even using any tongue. I’m secure enough in our relationship to not let it bother me. We’ve been a couple for more than a year now, after all. Besides, it’s interesting to see what kissing another person besides each other is like.” He looked at Harry doubtfully, not at all convinced.

Meanwhile the kiss had stopped and Rachel, after spouting some more nonsense, crawled back to her place. Blaine on the other hand seemed to be contemplative, then nodded decisively. “That was intriguing and not even half as good as yours.” Grinning, he twisted a bit to plant a kiss onto Harry’s also upturned lips. Kurt sighed and didn’t say another word. Not even when Harry spun the bottle to achieve the first male-male kiss. With Mike Chang.

Before said boy – or anyone for that matter – was able to protest, Harry had already crawled to the other side of the circle and gripped part of the brown shirt the Asian boy was wearing, tugged him down a bit, before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of him. This time there was tongue. Lots of it in fact. And a startled silence. For all of five seconds, before the cat-calling and wolf-whistling resumed even louder than before. Except for Blaine. He didn’t seem to be as calm as Harry had been, but neither did he look particularly angry.

About a minute later Harry leant back, regarded a thoroughly dazed looking Mike for a moment and crawled back to his place with a smug grin on his lips. Kurt contemplated if Mike wasn’t as straight as he thought he was, if the boy was just too drunk to care one way or another, or if Harry’s kissing prowess was indeed _that_ good. He really wanted to find out firsthand, but like always fate hated him too much to fulfill his wish for the rest of the night.

Maybe some retailtherapy was in order in the very near future. Perhaps in the shopping center near Westerville. More specifically in The Gap. The Junior Manager there _was_ pretty cute and nobody with **that** kind of hair could possibly be straight.

Yes, obviously he was some kind of masochist.


	5. Fairytale

Blaine stifled a yawn, while silently traipsing into the already light-filled kitchen.

This was the first time he had officially been allowed to sleep over at Harry’s house. During dinner the night before Sirius had not threatened him per se, just stressing that “the walls are very thin and I’m _just_ across the hall.” and “I have very good hearing, you know? Like a dog’s!” Remus on the other hand had been the calmer one as usual, but had pierced him with a – pretty self-explanatory - sharp gaze the whole time.

Surprisingly neither of the two had insisted on separate sleeping arrangements. Maybe they had thought he had been intimidated enough to keep his hands to himself, but Blaine guessed, they just knew what Harry and he had been up to a couple of weeks previously, when his boyfriend had the run of the house for a whole weekend, and hadn’t bothered to enforce chastity too much.

He even had evidence! A couple of days before Sirius and Remus had taken their short leave, the latter had had a nice conversation with his boyfriend. Said boyfriend had told him all about it afterwards, while competing with a tomato or probably a red traffic light. He still was not sure which the more fitting comparison was. Apparently the talk had been about the importance of condom use and… other embarrassing stuff. Blaine was glad he had been spared. It was, in any case, a good indicator Harry’s guardians knew what had happened. They were dealing with teenagers after all.

Aside from the not-threats it had been a very nice and relaxing evening, involving watching a movie or two and lots of cuddling. The night had been a bit more strenuous, though. They had shared Harry’s bed again - after just one time he had, of course, still not been used to it – and the raven had perfected his octopus impression. Add to that the early summer heat and it was next to impossible for Blaine to sleep well. He had woken up quite early and going back to sleep had not worked, so after lying about for some time, he had finally given up and extricated himself from his clinging boyfriend. And that, unfortunately, was how he found himself in the kitchen at six am on a Saturday morning.

This being the fifth visit to the house, he felt free to rummage through the cabinets for a drinking glass, which he promptly filled under the faucet. Idly sipping his water, Blaine leant against the sink and looked through the panorama window that constituted to a whole wall of both kitchen and living-room. The garden behind it was nice and colorful, neither wildly growing nor meticulously trimmed. It was rather sizable as well, a perfect place for the huge dog to run arou- wait! Dog? The family didn’t have one, the last time he had checked. What, then, was the black monster of a canine doing out there? Maybe it was the neighbor’s?

Blaine didn’t have much time to ponder the situation further, because the dog was running towards the sliding door – all the while happily barking –, which he pawed open upon arrival. Seconds after crossing the threshold the animal suddenly blurred a bit, then started to morph into something else, into some _one_ else. Blaine stared straight at Sirius Black’s profile.

He didn’t hear the glass crashing onto the tiled floor, didn’t feel the water soaking his slippers and the seams of his pyjama bottoms. He didn’t even notice Sirius’ swearing or Remus’ entrance. Blaine was only able to stare with wide, but dazed eyes into nothingness, his body unmoving. His blood was rushing through his ears, his mind shocked into numbness.

Seconds, minutes, hours later the hazy calling of his name pierced the darkness of his mind and dragged his consciousness back to the surface. He blinked, still not sure if this was, indeed, reality or just a dream. The latter seemed more probable and a lot less mind shattering. Maybe he had spontaneously developed the urge to sleep walk?

For some reason he had ended up on the couch. Harry was kneeling in front of him, stroking his knee soothingly, but with a concerned expression on his face. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the loveseat on the opposite side of the table. The former had crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face was twisted into a half guilty looking, half sullen grimace. Remus, on the other hand, seemed unsure how to feel.

“What happened?” Maybe his sleep walking theory proved to be true. Maybe he had left Harry’s room, walked downstairs and had actually filled a glass with water, which he had dropped - yes, his feet were still damp –, because his mind had come up with that ridiculous dream of Sirius secretly being a dog in his spare time. Maybe that was the reason Harry looked concerned, because he didn’t know Blaine was, as of now, a sleep walker and Sirius was just angry because he had broken the glass and maybe woken up the other residents of the house in the process. That didn’t explain the partly guilty expression though.

“You went into shock,” Harry started to explain, while throwing a glare over his shoulder, which was obviously directed at his godfather. “because _someone_ isn’t able to keep his instincts in check.” “I still say we obliviate him and be done with it!” Sirius whined, adopting an even more petulant expression.

Obliviate? Blaine frowned. He had never learned Latin, but the word sounded ominous. “The whole situation, we are in, is _your_ fault, Sirius, so _do_ stop sulking around,” Remus intervened exasperated. “First of all, let us explain the situation to him and see how he takes it. If everything goes well, we swear him to secrecy; otherwise we… can still come back to your suggestion.” The tawny-haired man took a deep breath, closed his eyes for just a moment, before turning back towards Blaine.

“This may sound strange, but I swear it’s the absolute truth. We are magical, wizards to be precise. Sirius here is what we call an animagus. Every animagus can turn into a specific animal, after they learn how to do it. That is what you have seen.”

Wizards… right. Blaine blinked, then looked down to his boyfriend, who was still sitting in front of him. “So… you’re a wizard?” He had the strangest urge to laugh hysterically, but successfully pushed it down. Any minute now he would wake up – half smothered by his boyfriend – and all this would be one weird dream. He would tell Harry about it, they would both laugh and then go down to eat breakfast. Any minute now, really!

Meanwhile Harry had adopted an unmistakably somber expression. Strange. But what wasn’t at the moment? “I used to be till I was about eight. Now I’m a so called squib. That’s a person with magical parents, but who doesn’t have enough magic to do anything with it. I would still be a wizard if there wasn’t this man… it’s… it’s a long and complicated story…” And from the looks of it Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him and, to be honest, Blaine didn’t know if he wanted to know. He still wasn’t sure this wasn’t a dream either, but decided to handle the situation as if it were reality for now.

It was his turn to take a deep breath. Blaine grasped Harry’s hand, which was still lying on his knee, and squeezed it softly. “Tell me!” It wasn’t a demand exactly, rather a plea with a certain urging. If this was, in fact, real, it was important to him to know this part of Harry’s life, even if he still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the whole ‘magic is real’ part. He would freak out more at a later point.

His boyfriend was still looking unsure, as was Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, was still sulking. “I will tell you. Harry was a small child at the time, so he only knows what happened from narratives,” Remus finally conceded, deliberately ignoring the glare his best friend was bestowing him with.

“Alright, basically Harry’s parents, our best friends, went into hiding some time before Harry’s birth, because he was targeted by an evil wizard. Their location was betrayed by another, then mutual friend of ours. He was a traitor. We don’t know what exactly happened, but…” Remus gulped, but otherwise tried to hold on to the blank expression on his face. Sirius didn’t even try; he looked somewhat murderous, while Harry just seemed sad. Blaine almost regretted asking.

“When we arrived there on Halloween night, when Harry was one, Lily and James were dead. They were killed by the Avada Kedavra, a curse that no shield can defend against and which kills a person instantly. To our further shock Nagini was coiled around Harry and at first we thought he was also dead, because he was so quiet, but then he stirred and just looked at us. You have to know that Nagini used to be a lot bigger and the familiar of the evil wizard. He called himself Voldemort, but nobody used his name.

Of course we wanted to get Harry, but every time we were too close, Nagini would strike at us and because she’s a magical snake species, who is immune to most magics, our spells were useless as well. We didn’t want to endanger Harry either, so we couldn’t resort to more potent spells. She didn’t seem to be a danger to Harry, so we waited for reinforcement. About half an hour later Albus Dumbledor arrived. He is an important and brilliant man in the British magical community.

He started to cast a lot of spells to confirm some theories of his and discovered some very disturbing facts. Voldemort, in his attempt to gain immortality, had made so-called Horcruxes, he had split his soul via murder and put the parts into objects. It’s very vile magic. We don’t know how Harry survived, but when Voldemort tried to kill him, presumably with the Avada Kedavra, it backfired and vanished him. Because his soul was already so fragile, it split again and put a piece into Harry and Nagini each. That, somehow, created a bond between the two, which manifested in a familiar bond. She is physically incapable of hurting him and wouldn’t want to hurt her new… well, master anyway.

We later learned that Harry had become a parselmouth - that’s a person who can talk to snakes – so he had the ability totalk to her as well. Even with familiars that’s usually impossible.” Remus was pretty sure he was too detailed in his description of murder and bad actions for the mostly innocent psych of a teenager, but it was just too difficult to explain everything, when he censored it too much. The whole story was sure to be overwhelming anyway. He sighed – that seemed to become a habit this morning.

“In the end Albus somehow got Nagini to unhand Harry and we brought them both to a safer location. We still had the problem of Harry being a Horcrux, though. After some research we found some ways of getting rid of them, but all resulted in the object - but in this case Harry – being destroyed. We wouldn’t let that happen, of course-“ “Damn straight!” “- so the research went on.”

“It took some years, but we finally found an obscure, ancient ritual. We didn’t exactly know what would happen to Harry, just that he had a very good chance of surviving and that we didn’t have to know where the other Horcruxes were being kept to destroy them as well, so we did it. It worked, but Harry lost most of his magic and his parselmouth ability. He can only understand Nagini anymore, probably because they are bonded. Nagini shrunk a considerable bit and lost her magical properties. Afterwards we… left Britain for several reasons.” Which none of the three were willing to disclose by the look of it.

During the story Blaine had paled considerably – he presumed there was a horrified look on his face as well - and only now noticed that he held his boyfriend’s hand in a death grip. He was pretty sure he was awake at this point. His mind would never come up with something this fantastical. The most outrageous dreams were about a duet with Katy Perry, while wearing nothing but a football helmet to hide his ridiculously curly hair and sometimes, when things were especially bad, he got nightmares about his early high school days, but never something like this.

“You alright?” Harry was worrying his bottom lip, which he would have found enticing under different circumstances, and laid his free hand on top of his. The urge to laugh hysterically was back again. He was certainly _not_ alright. His feelings probably showed on his face, because his boyfriend started to look considerably distraught. It almost broke his heart to see him like this, but he couldn’t just change his emotions, after hearing that type of information.

“Do you, do you want to forget again?” Did he? It wasn’t that simple, though, was it? Wanting to forget equaled not accepting Harry for who he was, right? If he agreed, he wouldn’t just lose the memories of the last hours, he would also lose his boyfriend and without even knowing why. He could see it in the raven’s eyes, the fear of losing him, the fear of not being accepted by him.

Blaine gulped.

Slowly he extricated his hand from Harry’s, ignoring the other’s flinching, and enfolded the raven’s face with both hands. “No, no I don’t. It will probably take some time for me to wrap my mind around the whole magic thing, but I’m going to be alright. I promise.” He was usually too self-conscious to do so in front of Harry’s guardian, but this moment just asked for a soft kiss, therefore he complied.

The blinding smile he got in return, told him, he had done the right thing.


End file.
